


Feel It

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron's POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, future setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Maybe it would have been better if he'd come through the door, pulled me in for a sweet soft kiss. Whispered he loved me - he hadn't even said it yet - and slowly - oh so fucking slowly made love to me, but Robert was more interested in a quick hot fuck.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel It

God I wished he'd just shut the fuck up and come already. Don't get me wrong - I love it when he talks to me this way and normally I can get into and dirty talk back, but I wasn't feeling it when he walked through the door and grabbed me hard to pull me into a deep painful kiss. He threw me down on the sofa, his tongue forcing it's way in as he ground his hard on against my leg. Jesus Christ he was fucking hard. 

I tried to pull away, to tell him not now - maybe later, but I couldn't deny that my cock had grown and was pushing against my trackies painfully. He smirked and rubbed me through the soft fabric, telling me that he knew I wanted it. So goddamn smug all the fucking time. Honestly it was turn on most days, but as I said, I wasn't really feeling it. 

Maybe it would have been better if he'd come through the door, pulled me in for a sweet soft kiss. Whispered he loved me - he hadn't even said it yet - and slowly - oh so fucking slowly made love to me, but Robert was more interested in a quick hot fuck. 

There was no point in denying how hard I was - it didn't take a lot to get me that way especially when it was him touching me, but I still tried to push his hands away with a promise of later. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head and grinding our hard cocks together, both of us moaning from the heated friction. “Come on, baby. Just a quick fuck. I've thought about you all day. I need you.”

The way he whined and begged made it a little harder for me to say no. Most days I never said no, always willing and ready to fuck Robert - even back in the days when I tried to convince myself I hated him, I still wanted to push him down every time I saw him and ride his big dick. Two years later and most days I still felt that way. So I gave in. “No foreplay, though. Let's just get this over with.”

“Goddamn Aaron. Tell me what you really want?” And I wondered if I hurt his delicate feelings, but when I see the smirk grow and he rips his shirt off to reveal pale peaches and cream skin, lightly dusted with a freckle here and there do I remember Robert's feelings aren't that delicate. 

He tells me to take my clothes off and I do, almost denying him just to see him get a little angry with me but I want this to be over with. So I pull my shirt off, push my trackies and cotton boxers off, and peeling my black socks off I'd put on this morning to keep my feet warm. He's naked too and I take a second to enjoy it. I've always loved his body. Masculine, fit - well less now than it was two years ago - still I love it, even if his belly was a bit softer under my hands. Love his strong legs, and thick thighs that were perfect to wrap my hands around while I fuck into him as he writhes beneath me. Fuck, he's such a god, and it only got better with the prize between his legs, rock hard and curving towards his stomach slightly. He has the best cock of anyone I know. I love to worship it sometimes. Take him down my throat just to hear him make the wonderful erotic sound he's so good at making. Run my tongue on the underside to feel the large vein there pulse against my tongue. Suck on the soft mushroom head, swirl my tongue around to tease him and dip it into the slit to steal the precum that builds up. Fondle his big heavy balls before popping one into my mouth and draw figure eight with my tongue, while I use my hand to jerk him off.

I almost drop to my knees and suck him off right there just so I can have his cock explode in my mouth, and taste his salty bitter come that he always has so much of. When I'm alone and hard, and Robert isn't around to sate me all I have to do is think about sucking him off and the way he tastes, and it gets me just where I need to fucking go. I pump my hand up and down on my cock a few times, tease the foreskin the way he does when he's jerking me, and I swipe my thumb over the tip and it makes me moan. I watch as Robert does the same with his cock. His eyes blown black, and he's biting those pink puffy lips I love to have stretched around my cock. Seriously he's a fucking god. 

Then he’s grabbing my hands, and pulling me up off the sofa, and towards the bedroom. He pushes me down on the pillow top mattress, and I get tangled in the duvet as I get on my hands and knees. I kick it off from around my feet and push my face into a pillow so my toned arse is in the air and waiting for Robert. When the bed doesn’t creak, and I hear no noise do I finally look up to see Robert standing at the foot of the bed - biting that bottom fucking lip of his again - and jacking off. 

“Fuck, Rob! Hurry up or it’s going to be a Mr. Lonely party with your hand as your only friend!” That earns me hard smack to my right arse cheek. I cry out and jerk forward slightly. Goddamit, I hate when he fucking does that, and he knows it. I’m not a fan of being spanked - unlike him who begs me to slap his bum while I eat him out. Normally I can get pretty kinky with him if it’s done right, but spanking me isn’t the way to get me to that point. 

“Bitch,” I hissed and rubbed the spot he hit. “Fucking hate when you do that.” I hear him chuckle and finally the bed creaks and he’s behind me. He pressed a kiss to the stinging spot on my arse, before swiping his tongue along my crack. The bedside table is already open and he reaches over for a bottle lube. It’s cold and I cringe slightly as he swirls a finger around my opening.  


One of his long finger pushes all the way in, and I hiss from discomfort before relaxing around him and finding the sensation enjoyable. He pumps the finger in a out before adding a second and then a third. Then he’s fingering me. Quick rapid movements of his long digits in and out of my hole, hitting my prostate every now and then. I’m jerking my cock, wondering if I should just blow my load now and leave him to take care of himself. I’m not that much of a prick, and honestly I like it when we come and go together. 

While I’m thinking about this I don’t realize he’s removed his fingers and I feel his lubed up dick without a condom push past the ring of muscles and I cry out slightly. We rarely even used condoms anymore except for when I didn’t want his load filling me up. Robert never had me use one on him, telling me every time I came inside him that it felt fucking amazing. Who the fuck was I to judge? “Fuck! A little warning next time you arsehole!” 

“Not my fault . . . you weren’t paying - oh fuck - attention,” he panted the words out as he kept pushing in until he was balls deep. I gritted my teeth against the burning pain, and he waiting a minute to catch his breath and let me adjust to his cock. 

“Move,” I finally grunted and he began to push and pull out. It’s slow at first, and then he’s really fucking me - hard. Pounding against me so skin slapping skin is reverberating throughout the bedroom. He fucking me hard enough that with each thrust I’m propelled a little bit until I’m forced to grip the headboard and pull myself up. 

“You like that?” And while I do, I’d still prefer it if we had taken our time and waited until later. I don’t answer him. “Such a fucking slut sometimes,” and that makes me roll my eyes. As I said, I can get into dirty talk if it’s done right and I’m feeling it, but I’m just not. “Fuck Aaron baby, you take it so good.” 

I seriously just want him to fucking come already. Yeah it feels good - really fucking good - but I’m ready to come also and for it to be over. I reach down and grip my thick leaking cock and stroke myself quickly until I’m crying out, my toes are curling, and it’s possible my brain became unattached from the rest of my body for a second as I blow my load all over the headboard. Robert somehow goes faster, and he’s grunting loudly - almost screaming as I clench around him, and his hips jerk haphazardly and then I feel his come shooting inside me. It’s hot, and there’s a lot of it coating my insides. He pulls out until only the tip is left in, and pushes in hard one last time and whimper because he hits my over sensitive prostate when he does it. 

Then he’s gone and I’m left empty with his load seeping out of my arse and running down my thigh. He rolls onto his back next to me. I go to move, and a hand on my wrist stops me. I look down at Robert and he’s smiling lazily, his eyes slightly glazed from his orgasm. “Wanna clean it up?” And he points to his cock. 

I roll my eyes but find myself moving so I was nestled between his legs. I lean down and take his still half hard cock in my mouth and I clean it - using my tongue to make sure I don’t miss anything. I suck on just the tip until he’s whimpering and pushing me away. I try to make a move to leave the bed again so I can go brush my teeth and remove some of his load from my arse, but his arms encircle my waist and pull me down beside him. 

“Robert,” I whine and push on his chest to get away from him. It doesn’t work and I quit trying when his lips find mine and he’s giving me what I wanted in the first place. Soft sweet kisses, with light brushes of his tongue against mine. Arms tighten around me, and pull me closer. I press a hand flat against his back and lock our legs together, while my other free hand pushes through his sweat dampened hair. 

“I love you.” Robert whispers as he peppers kisses along my jaw, and a part of me wants to get an attitude with him for not saying it first thing when he walked through the door, but I don’t because I know he means it. Deep down in the very pit of my soul that’s taken so long to heal do I know he means it. 

I bump our noses together a few times and smile lovingly at him. “I love you too.” We kiss some more, hands laced together, and in between kisses we talk about our day and if we want to stay in and cook or go to the pub, and whether or not we could try and get away this weekend for just the two of us.

In the end all of that was pushed away into the back of our minds, and Robert finally made soft, sweet, slow - oh so fucking slow - love to me, and I finally felt it.


End file.
